A Week at the Hizuri's
by Chook659
Summary: With the success of Dark Moon, the cast is invited to stay at the Hizuri's home for a week-long holiday. TWO SHOT, probably more chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Ren glanced at the building in front of him, with a smile of recognition. Although he was happy to see it again, the people next to him made him wary about letting his feelings show. No one, except lory, knew that Ren had visited this place before.

After the release of Dark Moon, the show had received soaring ratings, even rising past the fame of its initial adaption, Tsukigomori. This, Kuu Hizuri decided, was the perfect opportunity. He offered the entire main cast to stay at his home in California, where they could celebrate the success. Lory was thrilled at the idea, Ren was not.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his parents again, it was just that he'd prefer to meet them differently. Preferably, he'd rather meet them alone, rather than playing Ren around the entire cast. The pressure was on, he had to keep character.

So, there he was, at the entrance of his old home. He looked at kyoko, who was excited to see her father. She looked like she was in La-la land, astonished at the sight. "It's just like a fairy kingdom…" she awed. Ren would not admit it, but he liked the idea of inviting her back here, with himself one day. She seemed to love his old home.

"I guess it does look that grand, huh." Ren joined in, trying not to reveal his true feelings. Kyoko agreed, before realising Ren was a bit gloomy. "are you nervous, Tsuruga-san?"

"…no. well, yes. I guess I am. Mr. Hizuri seems hard to live up to." He tried to change the subject somewhere else. "Are you excited to see your father?"

Kyoko blushed. "well, I suppose I'm nervous too. I haven't seen father in such a long time. And, who knows what he thinks of my Mio…" Ren tried to not hug her. Instead, he pet her head. "I'm sure he would be happy to see you. And the whole cast knows how well you did, so why wouldn't he?"

Before kyoko could answer, the door opened, and Kuu Hizuri stepped out. He smiled at the entire cast before, running up to bear-hug kyoko. She smiled, and yelled "oto-san!" lory had to explain to the cast, before anyone started thinking kyoko was his real daughter.

While hugging her, Kuu glanced at his real son. What he saw was not what he expected. Was Kuon looking a bit jealous? He then looked at kyoko, before it popped into his head. _Well this is an interesting development…_

Before anyone could greet Kuu, a second person stepped out. Kyoko's jaw dropped, along with the cast. Juliena Hizuri was unmistakably beautiful, with her blonde hair, and shimmering blue eyes. Kyoko noted that her beauty rivalled Corn's.

After releasing kyoko, Kuu went to talk to lory and the cast. Kyoko didn't know what to do, until she saw Julie's eyes on her, walking up. She glanced nervously at the floor. "err, hello, Mrs Hizuri-san – "

"don't call me that!" she embraced kyoko in a hug. "I'm your new mother sweetie! Call me Mom! If Kuu's your father, then I'm your mother!" Kyoko laughed, a bit more relaxed now. Ren almost wanted to join in too, hugging his mother he hadn't seen in years. She released kyoko, still in a dazed state. Now she had a daughter. While the cast was busy with Kuu, she saw Ren. The briefly nodded. Only kyoko noticed.

"do you know Tsuruga-san?" Julie tried to think of a reply, before kyoko answered her own question. "ah! You must've been the model he was talking about!"

"model?" Ren recognised where this was going. This was going to be awkward.

"yes! Tsuruga-san taught me how to model one night, after making him dinner. He said he learnt from the most beautiful woman in the world!" Kyoko failed to notice how touched Julie was. Ren glanced away in embarrassment. Julie then wondered why kyoko was staying at his house, making dinner…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

After relaxing with the Hizuri's, the cast began to go inside, hauling suitcases to their rooms. Julie and Kuu had bought a few extra beds, and showed everyone where to go. Kyoko was given a room with Itsumi. Ren was glad she was with one of her friends, but cringed at the thought of sharing a room with his manager, yashiro. Yashiro would no doubt start teasing him about kyoko, and now he wouldn't be able to avoid it. A large ding was heard from the kitchen.

"ah, that should be lunch." The cast looked excited at the idea of Julie's cooking. Unlike them, Ren and Kuu's stomachs dropped at the thought.

"now dear," Kuu stood up, trying to interrupt Julie. "maybe we should serve them my lunch. I do have plenty."

"why not? I prepared it with organic ingredients. Not everyone wants to eat the junk you do." With a silent warning, Julie went to the kitchen. Kuu looked at Ren and kyoko, who were sitting next to each other. He smiled a silent 'sorry'. Unfortunately, kyoko didn't realise what this meant.

Julie returned from the kitchen, holding two platters of food for the cast to pick from. Ren and Kuon watched as people started eating, each trying not to vomit once biting. Finally, it was kyoko's turn.

"Mogami-san, I don't think you should eat it." Ren whispered to her. Kyoko failed to notice the cast's unwell stomachs.

"why not? It looks perfectly fine to me." She looked at Ren's plate. It was full, obviously untouched.

"Tsuruga-san," she began, in her demanding voice. "I think you should eat some yourself. What have I told you about not eating?" she glared at Ren, before he was forced to eat. Although Ren could act like it didn't bother him, the nostalgic taste barely stopped him from hurling.

"oh, come on, Tsuruga-san. I doubt it's that bad." She picked up her fork and began to eat. "this is what happens when you don't ea- "

Kyoko's demons had appeared, trying to comfort her. Her head sunk to the table, struggling to keep it in. Ren, now over the food, looked sympathetic at her. "Mogami-san. I think you should stop eating now."

Before she could protest, Julie came back from the kitchen, sitting down herself. She ate the food, without any complaints. The cast silently judged.

The cast ate for a while, each drinking as much water to null the taste. Many acted full, and resorted to their rooms to hide their discomfort. By the end, only Julie, Kuu, Ren, lory and kyoko were left.

"this is such a nice house, oto-san!" she looked at Julie. "it's like a fairy kingdom!" Julie and Kuu smiled at her innocence. After a while, Julie and Kuu started talking about their son, Kuu doting on his 'incredible athletic-ness' and 'stunning beauty'. Ren tried not to get annoyed.

"by the way," Kuu began. "where did you get the inspiration for my son? You played him so well."

"ah, well, I thought your son was similar to a fairy I met." The table, except for Ren, looked at kyoko in wonder. Kuu wanted to know more.

"uh, what 'fairy' Kuon?" Kuu wondered how she thought such a thing was possible. The rest of the table felt the same thing. Kyoko explained.

"well, when I was young, and upset, I would run into the woods. And one day, I met this fairy," her eyes glowed in excitement. "he said his name was corn. He could fly across the forest, and was trying to exceed his father, the fairy king." Kyoko continued her story. Ren realised she was beginning to say too much. Slowly, lory began to see through her story. Then she talked about the stone.

"stone? Like a magical stone to take away sadness?" Julie asked. Kuu and her was having a fun time seeing kyoko act so excited. Her story didn't seem to register to them yet.

"mm! I still have it with me!" she picked the stone out of her pocket, showing them. Ren tried not to do anything, but his embarrassment was slipping him. Julie and Kuu recognised it instantly.

"…oh." They didn't drift on the topic anymore, Julie thought kyoko could find out later. Instead, Kuu and Julie silently judged kyoko and Ren together. Ren could feel their eyes whenever he'd look at her. She knew he'd have to explain the situation later.


End file.
